Junior Senior
by Mr. McYaoi
Summary: What was a highschool senior with a B average, Seikan Kakuzu, doing staring over the top of a book at the principal's D-average son, Yuken Hidan? KakuHida or HidaKaku.
1. Delinquent

Saiken Kakuzu was a third year prodigy at Yuken Academy. He lived with not much money at all, but his high grades and B average had gotten him straight into Yuken with no entry fees at all. He had a B in mathematics and Japanese, an A in economics, and a C in physics. The only low grade he had was a D in biology, seeing as he himself had a strange biology compared to the other students.

...So what was a B-average third year doing staring over the top of "A Thousand Ways to Make Money" - a book he had borrowed several times before - at the principal's son, a junior named Yuken Hidan, who had come out with the bare minimum entry grade of a D average? On top of that, Hidan looked almost the same age as Kakuzu, so he had been held back for something was the only logical solution. And yet here was Kakuzu taking such an interest in the boy. _Curse my mind._

Hidan was sat across the library from Kakuzu, reading a book with a strange symbol on the front. Kakuzu snapped out of his stare when he saw a black haired boy grab Hidan's book from behind.

"What's this, then?" chuckled the bully, hanging it above Hidan's head. "Something to help you draw circles and triangles?" He began to laugh as Hidan's hand reached for it and grabbed the air instead. "Do you have a D in having a life as well?" Kakuzu recognised him as Ryu, a senior in his class.

"Give it back, you bastard!" yelled the white haired junior, eyebrows furrowed and arms in the air to grab the book. "That's mine!" His teeth were bared in anger. "I hate the kind of person who hurts people to hide his own problems! Fuck you! May you have a slow, painful death!"

Yes, he had definitely been held back before. The only thing Kakuzu had in common with Hidan was a D in biology. Kakuzu always sat at a distance from people, never opening his mouth, and Hidan from the display so far constantly cursed and didn't care how obnoxious he was. That was the kind of person Kakuzu _hated_.

"To hide his own problems? Ha!" exclaimed Ryu, crossing his arms with the book still in his hands. "I'll hand over the book. If you pay for it."

"Would you die to outcast someone?" Hidan replied, surprising Kakuzu from afar. The bully smirked in return.

"Hm, was that a threat?" he said snidely.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. _Ryu, you idiot! It __was __a threat!_

"How did you guess?" answered Hidan, narrowing his eyes.

_Oh God... Hopefully he won't do anything stupid._ Kakuzu planted his hand against his face and watched.

"As if you could take me!" Ryu laughed obnoxiously, causing Kakuzu's eyes to widen and hand to reach out. "Okay, D-grade idiot, I _dare_ you to even _try_ and lay a finger on me."

"I accept your dare."

At those words, Hidan took a triple-bladed scythe from his back. He clicked the handle, throwing the scythe which connected to a hilt by a long black rope. Ryu's eyes widened, but not before something came between he and the blow.

Kakuzu had caught the scythe sideways, and only then did he realize. _Crap! I ran at my true speed!_ His eyes came to a narrowed position and he scowled at Hidan. "So the D stands for deliquent."

"So the B stands for bastard," snapped Hidan, picking up the book and scurrying off while mumbling under his breath.

Kakuzu turned around, staring with half open eyes at his friend whom was still in shock. He sighed and walked over, whacking him on the head and seemingly bringing him back down to Earth.

"Agh, Kakuzu-san!" he yelled, holding his head and closing his eyes tightly. "What was that for?"

"For being a moron." Kakuzu pat Ryu on the head and sighed. "Be more careful. That guy would have killed you had I not stepped in."

"I could've handled him, Kakuzu-san," said the friend and saw the smile on Kakuzu's face.

"Liar." The tall man turned away. "Don't let me see you picking on juniors again, or I won't help you with your economics homework for a month."

"Wah, Kakuzu-san! You're so mean!" complained Ryu. He smiled up. Though Kakuzu was distant and cold, he meant well for everyone. He would sometimes be sarcastic, as well. To Ryu, and all his other friends, he was kind of like a mother.

"I'm mean for all your own goods," answered Kakuzu. "It's time to go to class, Ryu. Come on, Ware and Sora will be there."

Ryu went on ahead, and Kakuzu turned his head in the direction Hidan had gone. _Yuken Hidan... what manner of man are you?_ With that, he followed behind his classmate to their next lesson.


	2. Brat

Hidan sat at lunch, stabbing his chicken with a fork as Kakuzu watched. All Kakuzu could think was, what was the idiot doing? He certainly wasn't _eating_, and his cheeks were completely pink. His eyes were half open and he was looking down at the table. Was he nervous about something? Kakuzu sighed. He shouldn't even care, but he did. He continued to watch Hidan from afar, until he heard the voice.

"Hidan-chan!" he heard in a deep male voice, looking to see a boy with slightly tanned skin and dark spiked hair. The boy had a grin on his face and judging by appearance and presentation, was a second year.

"Oh, hey, Kyoda-senpai," answered Hidan, still with pink cheeks but a smile. Kakuzu stared. They were using each other's first names. "So, where should we go? It's a little crowded here."

"How about the library, Hidan-chan? There's nobody in there, and there's this really closed off little corner where nobody could interrupt!" laughed the other boy.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. 'Hidan-chan', 'Kyoda-senpai', 'where nobody could interrupt'. It was hard to not put the pieces together and come to a less than comfortable conclusion. And Hidan's expression made it even more obvious as to why they were meeting. And it was Hidan's first day at Yuken academy.

As Hidan took the second year's hand and was lead, Kakuzu turned to the door and quietly followed them to the library.

"Here?" asked Hidan, sitting on the carpet in the corner, where there were several bookshelves which would block most views, and Kakuzu peeking out from behind one of them. "It looks like a quiet place. Thanks again for helping me do my homework, Kyoda-senpai."

_Homework?_ Kakuzu stared around the corner. He had misunderstood something here.

"You know, it really helps. I felt really embarrassed in that biology lesson, they were talking about all these weird body parts and then they started talking about dicks and I just couldn't listen anymore. Fuck, I'm stupid," Hidan said, leaning back against the short bookcase in the corner. Next to him was a sheet, with several questions on it.

Kakuzu continued to watch. So they had met with honest intentions. Why did he even care what happened with Hidan? He didn't, because he didn't even know the man.

"So, the first question is, where is the heart? Put a one on the diagram," Hidan said, and the second year - Kyoda, was it? - placing a finger to his chest.

"Here," answered Kyoda, pressing his finger down. Kakuzu continued to watch, uncomfortable with the closeness.

"And, where is the stomach? Put a two on the diagram," Hidan continued, jotting down the one and feeling Kyoda's hand over his stomach.

"It's here," Kyoda told him with a smile.

"...Where are the lungs? Put a three on the diagram..." The redness of the white haired boy's cheeks showed he was growing significantly more uncomfortable as Kyoda's hands came to his chest.

"In your chest, right here," said the second year, Kakuzu simply watching.

"A-And, where are the reproductive organs? Put a four on the diagram," Hidan gave the next question, and Kakuzu's eyes widened as one of Kyoda's hands began to wander down Hidan's abdomen. "...Kyoda-senpai?"

"Here," said Kyoda, smirking and slowly moving his hand closer.

"Kyoda-senpai?" repeated Hidan, his eyes seeming wet, as the hand moved even further down. "Kyoda-senpai!"

With no further warning, Kakuzu was knelt between them, holding Hidan's head to his chest. He scowled at the second year, who had obviously heard of him. "Kyoda!" he yelled, furrowing his eyebrows. "Get out of here!"

"Y-Y-Yes, Kakuzu-senpai! I'm very s-sorry!" yelled Kyoda, jumping to his feet and running.

Kakuzu let go of Hidan's head, standing up. "Junior. You're lucky I was here to save you."

"Huh?!" yelled Hidan, standing and tensing his position. "You didn't fucking do anything I couldn't have done myself!"

"You mean you could have realized what Kyoda was up to on your own, let alone prevented him from going any further?!" snapped Kakuzu. "What were you thinking?! You accepted help with your biology homework from a second year instead of someone in your own class, and continued to tell him the questions as he was demonstrating where each body part was on_ you_! Stand up for yourself!"

"Why do _you_ care if I don't stand up for myself?!" yelled Hidan, grasping Kakuzu's shirt and pulling him down in a threatening way. "I recall that just this morning, you _stopped me _from standing up for myself!"

"That's different! This time, you could have gotten hurt!" shouted Kakuzu.

"You don't even know me! Why do you care if I get hurt, you B-average brat?!"

Once he had said that, Hidan let go of Kakuzu, causing him to fall amongst the bookshelves and walked away.

_He's right. Why do I care?_ Kakuzu took a deep breath, and stayed deep in thought until the bell rang.


	3. Brave

Without need for further concern, Kakuzu picked up his bag, packing away his things, and pulled it over his shoulder. It was time to go home. Not always the best time, but the principal's son had made him want nothing more than to go home and lie in bed. His eyes were half open, and a calm smile was on his face as he walked, until he heard his friend Sora's voice.

"Kakuzu-kun!" yelled Sora, chasing after Kakuzu when school had finished as he was just about to walk home.

"...kun?" Kakuzu raised his eyebrow, but let it go. "Hey, Sora. What did you want?"

"I just wanna say thanks for saving Ryu this morning!" he said, smiling up. "He could had some serious problems had you not stepped in!"

Kakuzu smiled back at him. Receiving thanks for things that he had done always made him happiest. "You're welcome."

"Well, what's a mother to do when her kids are in danger anyway?" laughed Sora, receiving a chuckle from Kakuzu. His smile grew. "Oh, and, I'm having a party this Saturday. My parents will be out so everyone's invited! I'm handing out flyers!"

"Well, I can make it," answered Kakuzu, receiving the leaflet. He looked down at the paper, holding it tightly. _I don't want to let Sora down, but I don't know if my mother would let me..._

"Think about it! And bye, Kakuzu-kun!" finished Sora, running cheerily off to his house.

Kakuzu had always known that his friends saw him as a mother. Constantly worrying about them, constantly worrying about finances, constantly worrying about everything. It was no wonder they did. If not for his own mother's behaviour, even he would have thought he acted like one.

Oh no, he thought as he walked into the house. His own mother.

"Kakudate, I swear one day I'll divorce you!" he heard her say, seeing what looked to be a high heel fly across the room, which he saw his father catch in one hand.

"Welcome back, Kakuzu," his father said, interrupted by his mother.

"Kakuzu, go to your room!" yelled the woman.

"Thanks for welcoming me back, mother," Kakuzu said, glaring in her direction. "I'll cook dinner."

"No, you won't! You'll leave me and Kakudate to fight in peace!" she shouted at him.

"Junko, stop this," Kakudate answered, walking up to Kakuzu. "Did anything interesting happen at school? I know you're constantly protecting people, did you have to protect anyone today?"

Kakuzu's cheeks went bright pink as he remembered protecting Hidan from Kyoda. _Yes, dad, I protected the principal's son from getting sexually harrassed by a second year_. It didn't sound too good in his head, and his mother would give him hell about it. "Just Ryu. He was acting stupid and picking on a new junior."

"Huh?!" yelled his mother, scowling. "What the Hell, Kakuzu?! You hang out with bullies?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Language, mother," Kakuzu said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Don't sigh at me!" she yelled, throwing her arm in his direction.

Kakuzu's eyes widened when his father caught the hand, and he could visibly see it was in a fist position. "Junko! No violence!" shouted Kakudate.

"Don't you think we should teach him not to be friends with people who pick on juniors?! I mean, how young could the kid he was bullying have been?!" yelled Junko in rage.

"Eighteen," answered Kakuzu, both parents looking to him with confusion. "He was held back in middle school. Plus, had I not stepped in, he could have killed Ryu."

"What?!" snapped his mother, grabbing his wrist. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Kakudate stared, realizing from Kakuzu's expression and the blood that Junko's nails were digging into his skin. "Junko!" he yelled, pulling her arm away. "Stop this!"

"Hmph," answered Junko, opening the door. "I'm going for a walk."

The father looked at the bleeding cuts in Kakuzu's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," answered Kakuzu, forcing a smile. "She's always been like this."

"Only since you were fourteen, actually," Kakudate returned, taking out a cloth and a roll of bandages. He wiped the arm down with the cloth and sighed. "You should just tell someone about her. Your friends, school, the police." He wrapped the bandages around his son's wrist. "You were uncomfortable when I asked if you'd protected anyone. Why was that?"

"You know that junior I mentioned?" asked Kakuzu, receiving a nod from his father. "I stopped a second year from hurting him, but... not in the 'hit' sense."

"...Wait," his father said. "I understand why you didn't say it in front of Junko. I don't think she would have been very pleased, but remember this." Kakudate smiled down at his son. "You did the right thing. And, you're brave."

Kakuzu grasped his father's hand and smiled back, this time genuine. Without her, it would be the perfect family.


	4. Confusion

A loose black tie was fastened to Kakuzu's neck by his father over a dark grey shirt. It seemed to be silk from the shine of it. It was short sleeved with the sleeves only reaching about under his shoulders and with silver buttons. He wore black suit trousers and denim sneakers with white toes and lace. A smile was on his face.

"When am I to be back for?" he asked, his father making sure everything fit.

"Ten PM," answered Kakudate, sliding his son's hair into a ponytail.

"Right." _Everyone will be there. Does that include Hidan?_

"See you, Kakuzu," his dad said, hugging him.

"See you, dad," answered Kakuzu, silently laughing. He hugged his father and left the house, ready to arrive to Sora's party.

He climbed into the car, driving it towards Sora's club and pulling up outside. He locked the car after getting out.

"Welcome!" Ryu greeted as he stepped inside. "Help yourself."

Before doing anythinug, Kakuzu looked around. Hidan was there, sat in a chair in the corner near the bar with his legs up. He was tired, it seemed.

"Kakuzu-senpai," he heard, facing Kyoda who bowed his head. "Sorry. I really don't know what got into me yester-"

"It's fine." Kakuzu sighed.

"Wanna talk for a while?"

"Sure."

Kakuzu walked behind Kyoda to a table near the dancefloor. He sat down and leaned on the table. "So," said Kyoda. "Want a drink? Sake, vodka, whisky, I hear this guy's got it all."

"I'm driving home. I'll just have a diet coke," answered Kakuzu, leaning back in his chair. "You feel free to drink whatever you want."

For a few minutes, Kyoda was gone, ordering drinks. He arrived back to the table and smiled, putting down a few glasses of vodka and a few glasses of coke. "Figured it made sense to last us the party."

Leaning on his hand, Kakuzu sighed. He hadn't expected the boy from the library to be as kind as he was. He looked almost like a different person as he casually took a drink of vodka threw a straw. Kakuzu picked his glass up, lifting it to his lips.

"Stop!"

A triple-bladed red scythe came down on the glass, causing it to shatter down on to the table and into the other cokes. Everyone stared towards the table, whilst Kakuzu stared at where the scythe had come from. The scythe was withdrawn and he watched Hidan walk to the door, looking back for one second and leaving.

On Monday morning, he had a few words to have with Hidan.


End file.
